Espresso
by kenni star
Summary: Remus trabaja enfrente del trabajo de Sirius, el cual no puede evitar caer perdidamente enamorado de él. FanArt (portada): UptheHill
1. Chapter 1

Sirius observa al chico del café de enfrente. Es el que cobra y recibe la orden. Siempre sonríe con amabilidad, haciendo que sus ojos brillen de una manera inusual. Sirius lo observa más de lo que debería, pero es imposible no hacerlo. El chico tiene un extraño atractivo, de esas personas que lucen simplonas y terminan siendo toda una caja de pandora. Sirius lo observa sin discreción, y el otro chico se da cuenta, aunque actúa como si no lo notara; incluso parece que le provoca, que juega el mismo juego que Sirius. Y eso, a Sirius, lo prende, y mucho.

Espera su descanso, contando los minutos cada diez segundos. Descuida su actitud con el cliente, no le importa. Lo único que le interesa es ese chico de mirada profunda y párpados caídos. Su descanso por fin llega y camina directo al Starbucks que está a unos cuantos pasos de su trabajo, en dónde el chico le ve llegar y sonríe, por educación, aunque Sirius sabe que está nervioso. Lo sabe porque él mismo lo está, cosa que nunca le ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Qué desea ordenar? —pregunta con una voz parsimoniosa, suave y grave. Sirius se pierde un poco en el sonido, lo graba en su memoria, en su piel que se eriza, en un lugar secreto especial para él. También se fija en sus labios, que son mucho más grandes de cerca, y en su nariz, larga y grande. Viéndolo de frente, es igual a cualquier otro chico, mas esos ojos lo vuelven completamente diferente, como una invitación a lo prohibido, a lo gamberro. Sirius está seguro que James y Peter se llevarían bien con él.

-Hola – Sirius baja la mirada y se fija en la pequeña placa plateada que tiene un nombre escrito, su nombre. _Remus_ , forman las letras doradas. _Remus_ , pronuncia en su mente, saboreando la palabra, repitiéndola sin descanso. Sirius pide un Espresso, lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Observa como los labios del chico se mueven al preguntar por el tamaño de su café, si lo quiere con panna o si gusta algo más. Sirius responde por pura inercia, perdido en esas largas pestañas que ocultan una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Sirius.-pronuncia enfatizando cada letra, con la mirada fija en el otro chico, en _Remus_.

Es lunes a mediodía, la plaza en la que trabajan está casi vacía, así que Sirius es el único cliente por el momento. También Remus es el único atendiendo, lo más probable porque sus compañeros se encuentran en descanso, al igual que Sirius. Así que este aprovecha y no aparta sus ojos de cada movimiento que hace Remus. Lo mira preparar su Espresso, como su larguirucho cuerpo se mueve con torpeza, como sus manos grandes y delgadas aprietan con fuerza el vaso del café, como su cabello pajizo le cae sobre los ojos, y como sus enormes pestañas aletean sobre esos parpados dormidos. Sirius suspira por dentro, sorprendido de todo lo que ese chico ha logrado causar en él en tan sólo un par de horas, y que nunca nadie ha podido causar en los 16 años de vida que tiene. Pero Sirius no es de los que observan, olfatea el terreno, se prepara para atacar.

-Te han dejado solo, eh. – _Remus_ tarda en responder. Está sirviendo el Espresso. Sonríe un poco, se da a desear el muy cojonudo.

-Prefiero no tener descanso. Así me pagan la hora. – Sirius no responde. Lo mira y el chico le devuelve la mirada, coqueteando un poco, sonriendo nervioso.

-Te gusta trabajar, eh. – _Remus_ se ríe entre dientes, un tanto extraño.

-No mucho. – El Espresso está listo, pero Sirius aún tiene cincuenta minutos libres y no piensa perder el tiempo observando desde lejos. Se recarga en la barra y le da un sorbo a su café.

-¿En qué escuela vas? – Remus le da la espalda antes de responder, con el pretexto de acomodar lo que ha utilizado para hacer el Espresso. Vuelve a tardar en contestar, impacientando a Sirius, provocándolo a hacer algo indebido. Se fija en la espalda de Remus, un poco ancha pero no tanto como la suya, y se fija en su trasero, compacto y abultado, opacado por el pantalón del uniforme.

-En la preparatoria pública Rudston. – Sirius nunca ha oído hablar de esa escuela, lo más probable porque no conoce ninguna preparatoria pública. Siempre ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Londres, ya que su podrida familia es asquerosamente rica, sin mencionar que mantiene una relativa cercana relación con la jodida reina de Inglaterra. Remus es lo opuesto a él, lo que su madre llamaría _un andrajoso proletariado._ \- ¿Y tú? No eres de por aquí. – Sirius sonríe. El chico es astuto. A pesar de que Sirius detesta la sangre que corre por sus venas, no puede evitar ciertos ademanes inculcados, a la fuerza, por su adorada madre. Incluso su acento era diferente.

-Claro que sí. Nací en Londres. – _Remus_ entrecierra los ojos, lo cual lo hace ver muy guapo, y mira a Sirius sin creer en sus palabras. Sirius se ríe, divertido de la expresión del chico, maravillado de su sencillez. – Es en serio.

-Tu acento es diferente. Más…

-¿Más qué? – Remus lo piensa por un rato, baja la mirada y sonríe ante su propio pensamiento, una sonrisa que incita a lo malo.

-Más refinado. – Cambia lo que iba a decir, Sirius se da cuenta. Ambos se ríen. A pesar de que Sirius siempre ha odiado su acento, ese día es la primera vez que agradece tenerlo. – Aún no me dices a qué escuela vas.

-Mmm – Es la primera vez que se siente así, avergonzado de su linaje, de su familia adinerada, de haber nacido en una cuna de seda. Por primera vez desea ser un chico de clase media, como Remus. Hace un ligero mohín, el cual Remus nota a la perfección. Le dice que no hay problema, que si quiere no le diga. Sirius no quiere que Remus piense que es un chico rico presumido hijo de mami, pero tampoco quiere crear un ambiente incómodo. – No, está bien. Mi escuela es The Royal School of England. –

-¿No es ese un internado?

\- Lo era. Gracias a Dios ya no lo es. Aunque a veces prefiero que lo sea, ya sabes, cuándo estoy en casa. –

-¿Y qué hace un chico de la Royal School of England trabajando en McDonald's? – Remus no se burla de él, no pregunta con sarcasmo sino con curiosidad genuina. Una extraña calidez se apodera de Sirius, y, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe.

-Bueno, mi madre me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Esto es un tipo de castigo por no hacer lo que ella quiere que haga. Me quitó todo mi dinero y pues tengo que sobrevivir. – Ahí está, esos ojos entrecerrados que comienzan a volver loco a Sirius.

-¿Sobrevivir?

-Claro, los cigarros, las cervezas, la ropa y la gasolina no se pagan solas.

-¿Gasolina?

-Yep. Tengo una moto. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa para que la conozcas. – Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido ante esa invitación. Sin embargo, el chico es un hueso duro de roer; es reservado, inteligente e igual de pillo que Sirius. Así que rechaza la invitación, aunque Sirius ya lo veía venir. Remus se vuelve más interesante con cada segundo que pasa. Hay un ligero silencio, en dónde Sirius toma de su Espresso, sin dejar de ver a Remus, con la mirada penetrante y salvaje que tanto le gusta a las chicas. Este, por otra parte, mantiene el rostro sereno, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual, sintiéndose acorralado por Sirius, por su intensidad.

-¡Black! – Grita alguien. El mencionado no se inmuta, no aparta la mirada de Remus. Vuelven a gritar y Sirius se ve obligado a voltear. Es uno de sus compañeros, al parecer su descanso se ha acabado. Sólo duró media hora, la mejor media hora de toda su maldita existencia.

\- Pensé que era una hora completa. – Refunfuña Sirius y Remus se ríe.

-Bienvenido al mundo laboral. – Sirius lo observa por última vez, de cerca, puesto que no dejará de observarlo desde la distancia. Remus se siento cohibido ante el encuentro de miradas, a Sirius le parece muy linda esa acción.

-Bah. Hasta luego, _Remus._ – Pronuncia con su _acento refinado,_ con las ganas inmensas que tiene de tomarlo por el polo y besar esos labios anormalmente grandes, de bajar por su cuello y morderlo, de alterar esa expresión serena y perfecta que lo hacen ver común y corriente. Y Remus siente las intenciones de Sirius en sus palabras, en su cuerpo. Sirius lo sabe. No espera una respuesta. Da media vuelta y camina hasta McDonald's, con el Espresso en la mano. No es hasta que llega y se da cuenta de lo que hay escrito en él. " _Serious_ ". Y hasta abajo, con una caligrafía pequeña y apretada: _"bonito nombre"._


	2. Chapter 2

-Potter, estas oficialmente invitado a mi boda. – Al otro lado de la línea se escucha la risilla de James. Es de noche, Sirius está cansando del trabajo, y aun así tiene ánimos para contarle todo sobre el chico de Starbucks a James. Su amigos lo escucha sin interrumpir, y Sirius se asegura de contarle cada detalle.

-Vaya, nunca te había escuchado tan… ¿feliz?

\- ¡Lo sé! Nunca me había sentido así, tengo ganas de fumarme unos diez cigarrillos de marihuana y correr hasta tu casa.

-¿Seguro que no te los has fumado ya? – Ambos se ríen. La euforia recorre el cuerpo de Sirius, imparable, causando miles de sensaciones dentro de él. Recuerda esos ojos listillos y esos párpados caídos, y esas pestañas enormes, y esos labios que lo seducen cada vez que se mueven.

\- James, te juro que él es especial. Es como si lo conociera de años. Tienes que conocerlo, sé que te caerá bien.

-Claro, en cuanto regrese a Londres iré a visitarte. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando acaben las vacaciones? Ya no lo vas a poder ver.

\- James, estás hablando conmigo, por favor. Cuando las vacaciones terminen ya seremos novios. Y lo iré a visitar todos los días después de la escuela. – James le asegura que después de la escuela llegará a su casa a quedarse dormido. Sirius no puede negarlo. Sin embargo, la idea de ser novios y verse todos los días es demasiado agradable. Sirius suspira, profundo, desde el alma. Habla un poco más con James, le pregunta sobre España, si no tiene problemas con el idioma, qué tal está la comida, y si las españolas están más bonitas que las inglesas. Después de unos minutos, que resultaron ser horas, Sirius se despide, se acuesta en su cama y observa el techo, sin observarlo en realidad. Repite sin descanso todo lo que pasó ese día, deteniéndose en los detalles, recordando y memorizando el rostro de Remus, sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda, su trasero, y, por sobre todo, sus sonrisas, puesto que tiene una para cada ocasión, según el análisis exhaustivo de Sirius. Se pregunta si está siendo un poco exagerado, sólo ha hablado con él una vez y ya siente que lo conoce de años. Y no sólo años, sino más allá, una existencia entera, otra vida, otro mundo. Porque su voz lo relaja y le hace tener sensaciones inexplicables, porque su mirada revienta sus neuronas que tratan sin descanso de recordar dónde la han visto antes, porque su corazón no pudo equivocarse la primera vez que lo vio y sintió un extraño vuelco, como si ya lo hubiera tenido antes.

Antes de dormir, Sirius busca en su Facebook a Remus, seguro de que no va a encontrar nada, y un poco desilusionado al ver que tiene razón.

* * *

-Hola. – Remus levanta la mirada, para nada sorprendido de ver a Sirius de nuevo. Es hora del descanso. Sirius se recarga en la barra y pide un Espresso antes de que Remus le pregunte qué es lo que quiere.

-¿A nombre de quién? – Remus actúa como si se tratara de cualquier otro cliente, aunque una ligera sonrisa se esconde en sus labios.

-Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S – Deletrea, sacando un poco la lengua, acentuando cada palabra. Remus escribe algo, y Sirius está seguro que no es su nombre. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? – De nuevo Remus se da a desear. Ladea un poco la cabeza y aprieta los labios pensando en su respuesta. Sirius lo mira ansioso, como un perro cuando ve su juguete favorito.

-Teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevamos tres horas trabajando, me ha ido bastante bien. ¿Y a ti? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado?

-Bueno, no hay caviar para comer, pero es relativamente agradable. – Sirius decide bromear, aligerar el ambiente. Remus se ríe entre dientes y también se recarga en la barra, un poco alejado de Sirius, provocándolo con la mirada, con esas pestañas que aletean coquetas. El chico está flirteando y no se ha dado cuenta.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Sirius se acerca, lento, precavido, con movimientos naturales. Bebe de su café sin desviar la mirada de Remus, de su media sonrisa, de su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer? Ya sabes, cuando no estás trabajando. – Remus entrelaza sus manos y juguetea con sus dedos. Tarda en responder.

-No mucho. Me gusta leer, estar en mi casa. Cosas aburridas.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí, bueno, por los alrededores.

\- Eso no es por aquí. – Sirius se da cuenta que Remus vive lejos, demasiado. Para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad se deben tomar dos autobuses y un subterráneo. El trayecto es de una hora y media, más el tiempo que se hace dependiendo a la zona que vaya. Sirius se sitúa en frente de Remus, invade su espacio personal, se recarga en la barra y penetra sus ojos. Remus le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta que comienza a sentirse incómodo. - ¿Qué tal si te invito un café y a cambio me das tu número de celular? – La incomodidad desaparece y deja lugar a la picardía. Remus roda los ojos y se ríe, ligero, casi inaudible, pero Sirius le oye y se fascina de ese sonido.

-¿Qué tal si regresas a tu trabajo? Ya pasó media hora. – Sirius gruñe por lo bajo, frunce el ceño y acepta a regañadientes. Se despide con una amenaza de volver y Remus no se despide del todo, puesto que unos clientes llegan y "olvida" despedirse.

Sirius llega al McDonald's, se pone su gorra y gira su vaso de café. No se sorprende en absoluto al ver las pequeñas letras apretujadas, incluso las está esperando. Remus no ha escrito su nombre, sino algo mejor, algo digno de alguien como él: _"El chico de la Royal School of England, el de acento refinado"._


	3. Chapter 3

Remus sale después que Sirius, una hora después, para ser exactos. Este decide esperarlo. Pasea un rato por la plaza, con la cabeza llena de Remus, y cuando ya es tiempo para que se vaya, regresa al Starbucks, el cual están cerrando. Se acerca lento, casual, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Se asegura que Remus le vea, lo sienta, y le sonríe en cuanto cruzan miradas. Hay otro chico presente, tal vez un compañero de Remus. Sirius no está seguro de quién sea, puesto que siempre se fija sólo en Remus. El chico se despide y se va, por fin.

-Creí que no cumplirías tu amenaza tan rápido. – Sirius se ríe un poco. Se acerca más. Es la primera vez que lo tiene tan próximo, sin que un mostrador los separe. Siente el calor que desprende Remus, junto con un suave olor a vainilla. Es más alto que Sirius, no mucho, lo suficiente para darse cuenta.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. – Remus comienza a caminar, se aleja no muy rápido, con el cuerpo un poco hacia Sirius, invitándolo a que lo siga. -¿Te vas directo a tu casa?

\- Sí, no me gusta llegar tarde. Mi madre se preocuparía. – El rostro de Remus se contrae un poco y sus ojos se enternecen ante la mención de su madre. Sirius siente un nudo en la garganta. A veces olvida que no todos tienen una madre como la suya.

-Perfecto. No hay que preocupar a la pobre señora. Te llevo hasta tu casa, así llegas más rápido. – Remus se detiene. Mira a Sirius incrédulo y entrecierra los ojos. Parece que va a sonreír pero se aguanta las ganas, y vaya que lo hace bien.

\- Gracias, pero no. Prefiero tomar el autobús. – Hace el amago de retomar su caminata y Sirius lo detiene, le bloquea el camino, le toca el brazo con ligereza. Sirius siente que su mano se quema, justo dónde las pieles tienen contacto. Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido ante el roce. Mueve el brazo hacia atrás, por puro reflejo. Es sólo un toque, mínimo, aunque suficiente para volver loco a Sirius. Está acostumbrado al choque directo de piel, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de otra chica, y jamás, hasta ese momento, ha sentido esa corriente eléctrica que inunda todo su ser.

-Vamos. – La voz le sale más aguda de lo normal. Traga saliva un par de veces. Ha olvidado lo que va a decir. Su mente está en blanco, su cuerpo está inmóvil. Remus lo ve, sus ojos confundidos, su mirada perdida. No sabe cómo pero caminan hacia el estacionamiento, rodeados de un extraño ambiente. El aire se siente pesado. – Te va a gustar –dice para aligerar la tensión. Remus levanta la ceja, más tranquilo, con una expresión ligeramente pícara –. Mi moto.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? – Una pequeña risita se escapa de Sirius. La espesura se disipa. Infla el pecho, orgulloso de su pequeño tesoro, de su fiel compañera.

-A todas les gusta. – Remus no responde. Sirius tarda un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Su rostro se transforma, mira a Remus horrorizado, arrepentido por primera vez en su vida de haber dicho lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces usas tu moto para conquistar chicas? – Remus luce tranquilo, divertido. Aparenta sorpresa, como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes.

-La mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque no la compré por ese motivo.

-ah, ¿No? – Remus lo cuestiona. Sirius sabe que está jugando con él, que se burla un poco de su error.

-Mi madre las odia. Ella odia muchas cosas. – Remus asiente con la cabeza. No pregunta más, y Sirius agradece su discreción. No quiere que su madre siga arruinando su vida, así que cambia el tema. Platican en el trayecto, caminando lento, sin prisa, como si quisieran que el tiempo no transcurriera. Llegan por fin a dónde está la moto de Sirius. Remus la observa con el rostro sereno y los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya, pues sí que es imponente. – Sirius se ríe, para nada sorprendido con su reacción. Se sube a la moto, se pone su casco y le extiende uno a Remus, el cual lo observa no muy convencido de querer tomarlo.

\- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Confía en mí.

-No sé si confiar en alguien que va a la Royal School of England sea una buena idea -dice mientras toma el casco y se sienta detrás de Sirius.

\- Bueno, pronto lo sabrás. – La moto ruge debajo de ellos en cuanto Sirius la enciende. Siente como Remus se acerca a él, inseguro de qué hacer para no caerse. – Agárrate de mí cintura, así no te caerás. – Le aconseja. Sirius siente las manos de Remus posarse con timidez en su cintura, siente su calor corporal, sus nervios, su vergüenza. Sirius acelera y sale del estacionamiento. Remus no puede evitarlo y lo abraza, se aferra asustado a su cuerpo.

El cálido cuerpo de Remus hace contraste con el fresco aire nocturno. Sirius siente como su corazón se estruja, su pulso se acelera y su mente se llena de miles de sensaciones nuevas. No es la primera vez que alguien lo abraza para no caerse de su motocicleta, o que lleve a su casa a alguien que le "interesa"; pero Remus no le "interesa", Remus no le abraza aprovechándose de la situación. Remus es diferente, especial; es ese Espresso lleno de sonrisas, de risas, de pláticas, de coqueteos, de muchas cosas que Sirius nunca creyó que existían. Muchas chicas le han dicho que están enamoradas de él, mas él no sabe qué significa eso hasta que ve a Remus, simplón, larguirucho, con la mirada llena de sorpresas, y por fin comprende, o empieza a hacerlo.

Llegan a casa de Remus después de cincuenta minutos. Está en un pequeño vecindario, con viviendas pequeñas de un sólo piso, muy pegadas la una de la otra. Sirius se estaciona enfrente, donde le indica Remus. Este se baja y se quita el casco. Su cabello pajizo está revuelto y su rostro sigue conmocionado de la experiencia.

-Entonces qué, ¿te ha gustado? – Remus se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa que deja claro que no sólo le ha gustado, le ha encantado. Pero no lo dice, no le da el gusto a Sirius.

\- Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí. – Su voz suave y grave tiene un tono sincero tan genuino que le es imposible a Sirius pedirle a cambio su número de teléfono.

-No es nada, hombre. – Sonríe y le resta importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, para Remus para significar algo y se ahorra el comentario que quiere decir. Le extiende el casco a Sirius, con la mirada baja y las pestañas coquetas. Este lo toma y se siente un poco torpe ante los ojos café que se le están insinuando.

\- Nos vemos mañana, _Sirius Black. –_ Es la primera vez que dice su nombre, y es lo más maravilloso que ha escuchado en los últimos años. Remus camina hasta la puerta, y antes de entrar a su casa se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius y sonreír de una manera que le roba el aliento al pobre chico. Sirius está seguro que esa sonrisa aparecerá en sus sueños por el resto de su vida, por los siglos de los siglos, amén.


	4. Chapter 4

Es sábado. San Sábado. El último día de trabajo de la semana. Sirius tararea _Nothin' but a good time_ mientras sirve papas y refrescos y, claro, mientras observa a Remus desde su puesto. Todos los días, sin excepción, va durante su descanso a comprarse un Espresso y a molestarle un poco. Incluso ya está acostumbrado a no ver su nombre en el vaso, los cuales colecciona debido a las cosas tan elocuentes que le escribe Remus. Pero ese día es diferente. Ese día no va durante el descanso porque una chica está hablando _con_ Remus, justo donde Sirius _siempre_ se sitúa para hablar con él. Arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño al ver como la chica hace su pelirrojo cabello hacia atrás y ríe con delicadeza, coqueta. Sirius no pude soportarlo más y le dice a su compañero que va a mear. Sale del McDonald's y camina sin descaro al Starbucks de enfrente.

-Hola, _Remus. –_ El mencionado apenas y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo. Sirius se pone junto a la pelirroja y la ve de frente, amenazante. Se sorprende, sólo un poquito, cuando ve que la chica le sostiene la mirada con unos ojos verdes llenos de ferocidad e inteligencia. Una chica difícil. – Lo de siempre. – Remus roda los ojos y le cobra sin prestarle mucha atención, lo cual molesta a Sirius. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy su amiga? – Pregunta la chica con una voz mandona.

-Llevas aquí desde antes que empezara mi descanso, el cual dura media hora. Te ríes y te acomodas el cabello. A menos que te guste mucho el café, no veo otra razón por la cual estés aquí. – Sirius ve como los ojos verdes brillan maliciosos y una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el pecoso rostro de la chica.

\- Puedo ser su novia. – Antes de que Sirius pueda procesar la información, su rostro se arruga en una mueca que demuestra lo mal que le ha caído el comentario. No sabe qué decir y las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la boca, estupefacto ante tal respuesta. La chica se ríe ante la reacción de Sirius, un sonido que comienza a serle molesto. – Es broma. – Logra decir entre risas.

\- Vaya bromita. – Masculla Sirius entre dientes.

\- Ella es Lily. Lily, Sirius. – Remus los presenta con una media sonrisa en el rostro, divertido por el comentario de su amiga. – Aquí está tu Espresso, Sirius. – No es la primera vez que escucha su nombre con la voz de Remus, y sin embargo no puede evitar un suave golpeteo en su corazón, ligero e insistente. El mejor golpeteo de su vida.

\- Lily Evans. Es un gusto conocerte. Remus me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Sirius siente que levita y desaparece. Una felicidad enorme se apodera de su cuerpo y las palabras de Lily Evans no dejan de sonar dentro de su cabeza: _me ha hablado mucho de ti._

-¿En serio? – No puede evitar el tono de alegría con el que formula la pregunta.

-Claro. Dice que hay un chico que no deja de molestarlo a cada rato y que lo acosa todo el tiempo. También me dijo que le cae mal ese chico y que le gustaría poder insultarlo, pero Remus es demasiado amable para hacer eso. – Remus está frente a la chica, recargado en la barra y con una ligera sonrisa. Trata de no reírse y se aguanta muy bien las ganas cuando ve el puchero que le lanza Sirius. La risa de Lily Evans vuelve a hacerse presente y Sirius no sabe si está hablando en serio o si es una broma. Con el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo a Remus, y por la actitud de este, está casi seguro que la pelirroja se lo ha inventado todo. Mas no puede evitar sentir un gancho en el estómago, parecido a cuando su madre le arruina sus salidas nocturnas. – Relájate. Remus me ha hablado de ti, pero no me ha dicho eso. – La mirada de Evans se vuelve picara, y ahora Remus sí tiene una reacción. Desvía la mirada y ladea un poco la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que ha subido por sus mejillas. Sirius siente la garganta seca y el corazón le brinca como loco.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -pregunta con dificultad, con la mirada puesta en Remus, en esos ojos tímidos que evitan mirarlo pero terminan haciéndolo y lo miran, sólo a Sirius, al chico que le habla todos los días y usa el pretexto de querer un Espresso para poder escuchar su voz, grave y suave, perfecta.

\- Bueno, eso le corresponde a él decirlo. – Lily los observa, abrumada por la intensidad de ambos chicos, sintiéndose como una intrusa entre ellos. – Bueno , Remus, y tengo que irme. – El mencionado tarda en reaccionar, se despide de su amiga con torpeza y parece suplicarle con la mirada que no se vaya, que no lo deje a solas con Sirius. Lily Evans se va, por fin, y Sirius se acerca a la barra, se recarga en ella y bebe de su Espresso.

\- ¿No tienes que regresar a trabajar? – Remus luce nerviosos, incómodo por la presencia de Sirius, por esos ojos grises que han descubierto que hablan sobre ellos. Sirius se encoge de hombros.

\- Prefiero estar aquí.

\- Pues no creo que tu gerente prefiera eso. – Remus ahoga una risita y Sirius se gira para encontrarse con el rostro enfurecido de su "jefe". Gruñe por lo bajo y regresa a su puesto. Se termina el Espresso y voltea el vaso, listo para encontrarse con alguna de las frases tan características de Remus. Pero lo que ve no es una frase, es algo mejor, algo hermoso. La letra está más pequeña de lo normal, más apretujada, y forma números, y debajo de esos números hay un nombre. _Remus Lupin._

* * *

Sirius sólo trabaja medio tiempo los sábados; así que, en cuanto el reloj da las tres de la tarde, se quita su gorra, deja su puesto listo y camina al checador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sale del McDonald's, seguro que Remus también se está alistando para irse, pero cuando lo ve en el mostrador, con la misma expresión seria de siempre y sin ninguna intensión de moverse de ahí, el ánimo de Sirius cae en picada.

-Sabes, tomar tanto café no es bueno -dice Remus cuando lo ve llegar.

-¿Trabajas a tiempo completo los sábados? – Remus asiente con la cabeza y el plan que Sirius tiene para invitarlo a salir se derrumba por completo. No puede evitar que una mueca de disgusto aparezca en su rostro y su ceño se frunza, haciendo un puchero con la boca. - ¿Mañana tienes el día libre?

\- No lo sé. A veces ayudo a mi mamá a vender afuera de la iglesia. – Sirius sigue molesto, pero la curiosidad es más grande y pregunta qué es lo que venden él y su mamá. – Cosas que ella hornea, como galletas, pan, pais… Ese tipo de cosas. – Remus se encoge de hombro y hace una expresión rara, nueva para Sirius.

-¿Cualquiera puede ir? –

-Es una iglesia, Sirius. – Responde Remus con ganas de reírse. Sirius lo medita un rato. Tal vez no pueden salir ahora, pero puede que mañana si pueda, y hasta conozca a la mamá de _Remus. La mamá de Remus._ La idea es muy tentadora. Una sonrisa se forma lentamente en el rostro de Sirius, una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno.

\- Bueno, es sábado en la tarde y hace una semana que no salgo a divertirme.

-¿Vas a ir a conquistar chicas con tu moto? – Pregunta Remus. Su tono es casual, amable, como si el tema no fuera de su importancia; sin embargo, Sirius sabe que Remus está más que interesado en saber si va por ahí conquistando chicas. Lo sabe porque lo ve en su mirada, porque escucha un dejo de intriga en su voz, porque Remus Lupin es sólo una fachada y detrás de él hay un chico que realmente se siente atraído a Sirius.

-Tal vez. – Sirius no va a conquistar chicas, ya no hay ninguna que le interese. Deja la duda flotando en el aire, suave y delicada se posa junto a Remus y lo hace poner, de nuevo, una expresión nueva para Sirius. – Adiós. – Sirius da media vuelta y camina hacia el estacionamiento, con la intensa mirada de Remus sobre su espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Hola. ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?_

Sirius observa el mensaje por un largo tiempo hasta que decide enviarlo. Es de noche. Sirius se encuentra en su habitación y en verdad ha tenido que controlarse para no regresar a la plaza en donde trabaja y observar a Remus como lo ha estado haciendo por los últimos seis días. Durante toda la tarde ha estado acostado en su cama, escuchando música y con la cabeza llena de Remus. Ha estado tanto tiempo viendo su número de celular que ya se lo aprendió. Y no es hasta ese momento que se arma de valor para poder enviarle un mensaje de texto. No quiere verse muy desesperado, aunque está convencido de que Remus ya lo tiene catalogado como tal. No espera una respuesta inmediata, así que deja que la melodía de _"Aún estas en mi sueños"_ invada su cuerpo. No comprende muy bien letra, pero hace un par de años buscó la traducción en internet y no ha podido dejar de escucharla desde entonces. La tararea con una pronunciación terrible y la sonrisa de Remus aparece sin previo aviso, su boca se abre y sus labios se mueven, pronuncian su nombre. _Sirius_. _Sirius Black._

El celular vibra. Sirius oprime el botón de desbloqueo y ve la notificación, con el corazón en la mano de la emoción de que el nombre de Remus aparezca ahí. Pero no es Remus sino James el que le ha enviado un mensaje. Sirius lo abre sin mucho ánimo y lo lee.

 _"_ _Oye, no lo había analizado hasta ahora. Te gusta un hombre! Siempre te gustaron las mujeres, eres bi?"_

El mensaje viene con una carita confundida al final. Sirius bloquea el celular y lo deja caer en su pecho. No lo ha pensado hasta ahora. James tiene razón, siempre ha tenido gusto por las mujeres y ningún hombre ha llamado su atención. Aunque no ve a Remus como hombre, o mujer; sólo como lo que es: una persona. Sin embargo, y pensándolo mejor, si Remus le gustó de vista, ¿no significa que le atrajo por sus rasgos masculinos? Aunque hay algo en Remus que causa estragos dentro de Sirius, algo que desde el primer momento lo golpeó y lo dejó perdida y completamente atrapado. Remus es Remus, sea hombre o mujer Sirius seguirá sintiéndose atraído por él.

El celular vuelve a vibrar. Sirius lo agarra sin mucho ánimo y se queda sin aliento cuando ve el nombre de Remus en la notificación de WhatsApp. No puede creerlo y su estómago se revuelve nervioso. Observa el mensaje por varios segundos, inseguro de si responder de inmediato es buena idea o dejar pasar unos minutos para no verse tan desesperado es mejor opción. Decide que le vale una mierda si Remus piensa que está urgido, y abre el mensaje.

" _Acabo de llegar a mi casa. Salí hace una hora. Estuvo bastante tranquilo. Qué tal tú? Saliste a conquistar chicas?"_

Al final hay varias caritas. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sirius y se ríe en silencio. Remus sí que es un hueso duro de roer.

 _"_ _Nel. Estoy en mi camita."_ Sirius no resiste el impulso, abre la cámara de su Ipone 7 y se toma una foto. Procura que sólo salga su barbilla y su torso, y se la envía a Remus, junto con el mensaje. Sale de la conversación y abre la de James.

 _"_ _No lo sé. No me gustan los hombres. Y no te preocupes, estas muy feo como para que me gustes."_

James le responde de inmediato, alegando que es el hombre más guapo de toda jodida Inglaterra, y Sirius difiere puesto que él es el más guapo. Está teniendo una "discusión" con James cuando Remus le contesta. Abre de inmediato el mensaje y una foto lo asalta de improviso.

" _Yo estoy ayudando a mi mamá a hornear las cosas para mañana."_

En la fotografía sale una charola con pequeñas bolitas de masa cruda y la enorme y delgada mano de Remus. Sirius observa con detenimiento los largos y elegantes dedos de Remus, las venas que resaltan en su piel, y el contraste que la luz hace sobre esta.

Sirius responde:

 _"_ _A qué hora vas a estar en la iglesia?"_

Esta vez Remus contesta de inmediato y el pecho de Sirius se llena de emoción.

 _"_ _Pues la misa es a las nueve, solemos vender cuando termina y hasta que se acabe todo lo que llevamos. Vas a ir?_

De nuevo, al final del mensaje hay varias caritas. Sirius lo observa, no muy seguro de qué responder. Odia ir a misa, cortesía de su madre. Pero sus ganas de ver a Remus son enormes. Se pregunta si lo que siente es normal o debería de preocuparse un poco.

 _"_ _No lo sé. Tal vez."_

Envía el mensaje mas no hay respuesta. Abre la foto que Remus le ha enviado y la ve por un rato. No sabe por qué o si lo está alucinando, pero esa imagen lo hace sentir más cerca de Remus, más adentro de su vida, de su intimidad. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y cierra los ojos, inunda su mente de Remus y de todo lo que ha pasado en la jodida mejor semana de toda su podrida existencia. Y así, cansado de levantarse temprano en la mañana por seis días seguidos, y trabajado por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black se duerme temprano en un sábado por la noche, sin pensar en otra cosa más que Remus Lupin, el chico del Starbucks.


	6. Chapter 6

La motocicleta ruge cuando Sirius acelera. El viento infla su chamarra de cuero y enreda su cabello. Es domingo, son las ocho de la mañana y Sirius nunca ha estado tan impaciente por llegar a misa.

Después de cincuenta y cinco minutos con veinte segundos, Sirius llega, por fin, a la casa de Remus. Como es de esperarse, nadie está en ella; pero Sirius estaciona su moto ahí y se baja, se quita su casco y se hace el cabello hacia atrás. Hay un par de personas caminando, todas vestidas para ir a la iglesia, y Sirius las sigue, desentonando un poco con sus botas de motociclista, su pantalón roto negro su playera negra y, por si fuera poco, su chamarra del mismo color. No camina mucho y en menos de dos minutos está frente a una iglesia enorme, mucho más grande a la que su madre lo obligaba a ir, y más rústica.

Entra no muy seguro de qué hacer. Lleva años sin ir a misa, aunque nunca supo qué hacer en una. Su madre siempre lo obligaba a estar quieto, quedarse callado y no poner en vergüenza a la familia. Sirius camina entre las bancas, buscando con la mirada a Remus, esperando a encontrarse con esos ojos tan peculiares. El sacerdote sale y dan la indicación que la misa va a comenzar. Empieza a sonar la música que Sirius tanto aborrece y no tiene otra opción más que sentarse. Está a punto de hacerlo cuando le ve: justo enfrente de él, en el lado lateral de la iglesia. Remus tiene la mirada fija en el púlpito, con una cara de niño bueno, con el cabello pajizo de lado, bien peinado. Sirius lo mira con tanta intensidad, tanta fuerza, que Remus voltea y se encuentran, los dos, por fin, después de dieciocho horas de no verse. Sirius siente que algo dentro de él hace click, como si Remus fuera ese engranaje necesario para que su vida tenga sentido. Suspira por dentro, sonríe a modo de saludo y se sienta, sintiendo que flota, que levita.

La misa dura una hora y quince minutos, pero Sirius no lo nota puesto que todo el tiempo se la pasa viendo a Remus, desde lejos, como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos seis días. No aparta su mirada de él, y lo observa, lo estudia a detalle; analiza sus movimientos, sus expresiones, esa vergüenza que invade su rostro cuando ve de reojo y se encuentra con que Sirius lo sigue observando, feroz, hambriento, deseoso. Y lo mejor de todo, lo que hace que Sirius tenga un ligero atisbo de esperanza, es que Remus, el niñato mojigato con aire de modosito que no rompe ni un plato, responde a sus insinuaciones. Responde a sus miradas, a sus sonrisas, a las intenciones indecorosas que flotan alrededor de ellos, a esos movimientos de cabeza, esas mordidas de labios, esas enormes ganas de cruzar la distancia que los separa y besarse enfrente de toda la bendita iglesia.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, Sirius espera a que todos salgan. No pierde de vista a Remus, que camina junto a una señora un poco más pequeña que él, la cual, Sirius deduce, es su madre. Sirius no la puede ver bien, tampoco a Remus, hay demasiada gante. ¿Por qué a tantas personas les gusta ir a misa? Sirius nunca podrá comprenderlo. Por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Sirius es capaz de caminar al exterior sin que nadie invada su espacio personal. Sale y busca a Remus, aunque no es tan difícil encontrarle. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal (por donde Sirius entró), casi cerca de la entrada lateral, está Remus, y Sirius es capaz de verlo de pies a cabeza. Es la primera vez que lo ve sin su uniforme, y Sirius siente que se le seca la boca; traga saliva y se humedece los labios, haciendo todo lo posible por no tener una erección frente a los ojos de Dios. Remus es un ñoño en toda la extensión de la palabra, y Sirius jamás pensó que ver a un chico con suéter tejido a mano, camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y pantalón de anciano lo iba a poner tan caliente. Respira profundo antes de caminar, y antes de emprender la marcha Remus lo mira de reojo y sonríe, leve, casi imperceptible; pero Sirius lo percibe y esa sonrisa lo motiva a caminar hasta dónde están Remus y su madre.

-Hola -saluda Sirius, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, como si no quisiera plantarle unos buenos besos a Remus en su carota de niño bueno. La madre de Remus, una mujer mayor (algo más grande que su adorada madre), con el cabello pajizo grisáceo recogido en un chongo, sonríe en respuesta al saludo de Sirius. Este se sorprende al ver la similitud que tiene con su hijo, puesto que su sonrisa y su mirada amable son exactamente iguales a las de Remus.

\- Hola, muchachón. ¿Qué se te ofrece? – _A su hijo, señora._ Piensa, mirando a Remus, y este, de alguna extraña manera, lee las intenciones de Sirius y no puede evitar que su cara de ponga roja de la vergüenza. Sirius baja la mirada a la canasta que está en medio ella y su hijo, y ve la variedad de galletas que hay. Su estómago se revuelve hambriento, y es ahí que Sirius recuerda que no ha desayunado.

\- Remus me comentó sobre sus galletas. – El mencionado entrecierra los ojos, y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro de Sirius. La señora frunce el ceño sin comprender y se voltea a ver a su hijo, el cual sigue mirando a Sirius acusadoramente.

\- Ma, él es Sirius. Trabaja enfrente de mi trabajo. Todos los días compra café así que nos hicimos… amigos. – Esa última palabra la dice más como una pregunta. El estómago de Sirius se vuelve a revolver, esta vez no por hambre. _Amigos_. Resuena en su cabeza. Odia la palabra.

\- Oh, ya. ¿Es el muchacho del que me habías hablado? – Remus no responde. Desvía la mirada y el rostro se le llena de vergüenza. Entonces, _sí_ ha hablado de Sirius con su mamá. _Remus ha hablado de él con su madre_. Sirius no lo puede creer. Se pierde por un instante en el universo y deja que ese nuevo sentimiento, cálido y bello, se apodere de todo su cuerpo y lo regrese con suavidad a dónde están Remus y su madre.

\- Sirius Black. Un gusto en conocerla. – Sirius extiende la mano y la señora se la estrecha.

\- Hope Lupin. El gusto es mío, muchachón. – Sirius sonríe ante la calidez que la señora emana, parecida a la de Euphemia, la mamá de James. – Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí.

\- Oh, no es nada. Remus me presumió que las galletas de su madre son las mejores y que tenía que probarlas. – Remus lo mira sin creer en la capacidad de Sirius para mentir. Suprime una sonrisa y se limita a entrecerrar los ojos, de nuevo, divirtiendo a Sirius.

\- Ay, no es para tanto. Remus es un exagerado. – Hope ríe, deslumbrada por el encanto natural de Sirius.

\- Lo dudo mucho, señora. Sus galletas se ven deliciosas. – Hope se apena, ladea la cabeza y ve de reojo a Sirius, un gesto muy parecido al de su hijo.

\- Ya, suficiente con los halagos. -dice, pero Sirius está seguro que le encanta que la halaguen. – Agarra las galletas que quieras, yo invito.

\- No, ¿cómo cree? – Sirius se hace el ofendido, y Remus no deja de verlo con esa mirada de incredulidad y asombro. – Le compro veinte galletas, ¿de acuerdo? – Hope se hace del rogar, pero al final acepta con la condición de que Sirius vaya a desayunar con Remus a la casa, ya que a este primero se le escapa decir que no ha comido nada en toda la mañana. Sirius no puede estar más que encantado, desayunar con Remus es como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Estas segura mamá? – Hay un ligero deje de emoción en la voz de Remus, emoción que Sirius siente en cada fibra de su ser. -¿No quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

\- Claro que estoy segura, cariño. Sirius ha venido desde tan lejos y el pobre no ha desayunado. Yo estaré bien sola. No te preocupes. – Hope sonríe, amable, cálida, y Sirius quiere santificar a la señora. No deja de agradecerle hasta que la pierde de vista. Y, FINALMENTE, está a solas con Remus. No es lo que ha planeado, pero está MUY satisfecho con el resultado.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus no se sorprende al ver la moto de Sirius estacionada frente a su casa. Tampoco se sorprende de la sonrisa de satisfacción que ilumina el rostro de Sirius.

-¿Tenías un diálogo preparado o algo por el estilo? – Sirius se ríe, divertido, feliz, una sensación un tanto nueva para él.

\- No, si lo hago al natural me sale mejor. – Remus levanta una ceja y saca las llaves de su casa. Sirius lo observa abrir la puerta, se pierde en su rostro, en su ceño fruncido, en su boca apretada, en su mirada confundida y llena de pensamientos que Sirius muere por descubrir. La puerta se abre y Remus deja pasar a Sirius primero.

La casa de Remus es pequeña; su sala se conforma por dos sofás (uno mediano y otro individual), una mesita de centro con una planta en medio, y una televisión de tamaño normal. El comedor y la cocina son casi uno solo, divididos por una pequeña barra de mosaico. Y, hasta el fondo, hay dos puertas negras, lo más probable que sean las habitaciones de Hope y Remus. Es la primera vez que Sirius está en una casa así de compacta, y le parece fascinante, perfecto. Ha vivido dieciséis años en una casa enorme y su vida ha sido un infierno, razón por la cual no le agrada una vivienda tan grande.

-Tú mamá es muy amable. – Sirius siente la mirada de Remus sobre su espalda, analizando su reacción, sus gestos. Remus cierra la puerta y la casa se llena de un silencio profundo. Sirius se gira, y queda de frente a Remus. Lo ve a los ojos, lo ve como nunca ha visto a nadie; y Remus lo ve a él, sólo a él, con esos ojos cafés de párpados caídos que lo vuelven loco, que lo hacen una mejor persona, que hacen que haya valido la pena haber nacido y vivido hasta ese momento, en el que él y Remus están solos, juntos y enamorados. – Me recuerda mucho a la de James.

-¿James? – Remus rompe el encuentro de miradas y camina a la cocina, con Sirius siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. Somos amigos desde que usamos pañales. – La voz de Sirius se suaviza, una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en su rostro, llena de nostalgia y cariño. Remus le indica a Sirius que se siente en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que él entra en la cocina y se pierde en ella.

-¿Iban en el mismo maternal? -pregunta desde el refrigerador.

\- Pues nos conocimos cuando empezábamos a gatear, él aprendió de mí, claro. – Remus aparece detrás de la barra de mosaico y deposita un par de cosas que ha tomado de la alacena y del refri. Mira a Sirius sorprendido, realmente curioso por su relación con ese tal James.

\- ¿Sus familias son amigas?

\- Pueeees, digamos que nuestros padres son socios, y como ambos tenían bebés de la misma edad siempre en las reuniones nos dejaban juntos con una niñera. Aunque, claro, los Potter son otra clase de personas, muy diferentes a mis padres. – Sirius arruga la cara ante el recuerdo de su familia. Remus lo mira por unos segundos y luego se pone a preparar el desayuno con gran destreza. - ¿Qué habrá de desayunar hoy, Chef Lupin? – El mencionado sonríe y levanta la vista, dejando sin aliento a Sirius.

\- Es una sorpresa. – Sirius se ríe y bromea. Mientras Remus prepara la comida le pregunta varias cosas: sobre su escuela, su música favorita, su comida favorita, por qué se viste cómo ñoño, si va a la escuela vestido así o usa uniforme; también le pregunta por esa tal Lily Evans, la pelirroja de las malas bromas.

\- Nos conocemos desde primaria, pero comenzamos a ser amigos en secundaria, cuando me defendió de unos chicos mayores. – Remus se ríe ante el recuerdo y sus ojitos se arrugan hermosamente. Sirius no sabe de qué se ha sorprendido más: si de la expresión de Remus o de lo que le ha dicho.

\- ¿La pelirroja te defendió de unos bravucones?

\- Lily es una gran persona – Hay una ligera tristeza en las palabras de Remus, como si no mereciera tener a alguien tan bueno en su vida. Algo parecido al enojo comienza a formarse dentro del pecho de Sirius. No le gusta la expresión ni la mirada de Remus, lo hacen ver pequeño e insignificante. – Tengo mucha suerte que sea mi amiga.

\- Pues yo creo que la suerte la tiene ella. – Sirius se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la silla. Trata de sonar gentil pero le es imposible. Remus baja la vista y sonríe.

\- Gracias, _Sirius. –_ El desayuno está listo y Remus lo sirve. Sirius no habla hasta que le ponen un plato repleto de comida enfrente. Agradece en balbuceos, toma su tenedor y se lleva un poco de huevo revuelto a su boca.

\- Wooo – Exclama después de tragar. Remus se ha sentado frente a él y sonríe presumido. – Está delicioso. – Sirius no puede creer lo que ha probado: un desayuno hecho por Remus, SU Remus, y es el mejor desayuno que ha tenido en la vida.

\- Gracias, gracias. – Remus se recarga en su mano, ladea la cabeza y sonríe, una sonrisa en la que entrecierra los ojos, coqueto, perfecto, hermoso.

\- ¿En dónde has aprendido a cocinar? – Sirius ataca de nuevo su comida, esta vez agarra un poco de los pancakes que están junto al huevo, bañados en miel y con un toque de mantequilla. Los saborea en su boca, los disfruta como nunca antes ha disfrutado un desayuno.

\- A veces mi mamá trabaja a tiempo completo y siempre estaba muy ocupada, así que me propuse a hacer la comida. Es una pequeña ayuda para mi mamá. – Sirius se enternece ante las palabras de Remus, incapaz de creer que alguien sea así de bondadoso.

\- ¿En qué trabaja tu mamá?

\- Es enfermera. Hoy es su único día libre, bueno, trabaja en la noche. – Sirius no sabe si eso es una invitación o sólo un simple comentario al aire. Decide que es mejor no andar imaginando cosas y se dispone a seguir con su desayuno.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius desayuna mientras platica con Remus, o mejor dicho: mientras Remus le hace preguntas sin parar. Es la primera vez que el chico muestra interés intencionado en Sirius, y este no puede evitar inflarse de felicidad y gozo. Remus le pregunta sobre su familia, y aunque es de lo que Sirius menos quiere hablar, responde a cada una de sus preguntas, incapaz de dar una negativa por respuesta a la mirada curiosa de Remus que lo taladra sin piedad.

Sirius habla sobre su madre: una mujer elitista, narcisista, egoísta, que sólo se preocupa por cuánto dinero tienen los demás, siempre tener más dinero que todos y un gran estatus social. Sin lugar a dudas es el miembro de su familia que más odia. Sirius habla sobre su padre: un hombre interesado sólo en sus empresas, en dinero y en generarlo. Sirius habla sobre su hermano: relativamente agradable, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es un lame botas de mierda.

Remus pregunta lo necesario, no profundiza en el tema. No quiere hacer sentir incómodo a Sirius, y Sirius le agradece. Detesta a su familia con todo su ser, pero lo que más detesta es que esa sangre corre por sus venas.

-Si no fuera por James, sería igual de mierda que ellos. – Sirius baja la mirada y ve su plato vacío. Una extraña sensación crece en su pecho, la garganta se le cierra y sus ojos comienzan a arder. No quiere que Remus lo vea así, que piense que es patético. Pero Remus no piensa eso. Remus se levanta de su silla, entra a la cocina y sale; le extiende algo y Sirius se ve obligado a levantar la vista y ver lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Remus no lo juzga ni lo mira con lástima. Su sonrisa es floja, casual, amable y preciosa. Hay una barra de chocolate en su mano y Sirius la agarra sin comprender.

-Come. Te sentirás mejor.

-¿Eres un choco adicto o algo por el estilo? – Sirius abre la barra de chocolate y le da una mordida. Deja que el cacao inunde su boca, que lo llene por completo y, cuando traga, Remus tiene razón: se siente un poco mejor. Remus se ríe entre dientes ante el comentario de Sirius. Se sienta de nuevo, arrastra su silla con sutileza, como si no quisiera que Sirius se diera cuenta que desea estar más cerca de él, de su cuerpo, de su ser.

\- El chocolate ayuda a producir endorfinas, así que es un gran amigo mío. Sé que te hará sentir mejor. – Remus observa por unos segundos a Sirius, se detiene un poco en sus ojos y Sirius vuelve a ver esa tristeza profunda surgir en ellos. Remus la esconde con una sonrisa, avergonzado de ser descubierto de nuevo. – Creo que ha funcionado.

\- ¿Hay algo que te haga tener la necesidad de comer chocolate para sentirte mejor? – Sirius no puede evitar hacer esa pregunta, y casi al instante se siente culpable de haberla hecho. Remus se aleja un poco, por instinto, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, voltea la cara con la mirada contrariada y llena de miles de sentimientos. Sirius nunca ha visto a nadie expresar tanto. No quiere verlo así, decaído, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, infeliz. Sirius extiende la mano para tocar el hombro de Remus, una acción muy común entre James y él, pero se detiene a medio movimiento. No está seguro de cómo reaccionaría Remus ante ese gesto, y ya lo ha hecho sentir incómodo lo suficiente para sentirse mal al respecto. Así que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: bromear. – Oye, ya terminé de desayunar y tú no comiste nada. También me diste chocolate. ¿Es acaso esto un plan para hacerme engordar? Porque déjame decirte que, gordo o flaco, seguiré siendo todo un rompecorazones. – Remus suelta una risita, y Sirius está seguro de que ha entrecerrado los ojos. Tarda un poco en responder, carraspea con ligereza, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.

\- No me sorprendería que así fuera. – Su voz suena un poco quebrada, y Sirius lo ignora. Lo ignora porque Remus acorta la pequeña distancia que los separa y se recarga en él, aún con el rostro volteado, aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sirius se pierde en el universo. .Está. . . . No sabe qué hacer y no quiere hacer nada. Deja que el calor suba por su cuerpo y lo llene por completo, que su corazón se agite y su pulso se acelere, que todo lo podrido de su familia desaparezca y quede sólo él, sólo Remus, puro, frágil, sincero. Sirius traga con dificultad. No puedo quedarse sin decir nada, no debe dejar que Remus divague en otra cosa que no sea su conversación. Así que habla, sigue con su táctica de bromear y pregunta con un tono ofendido:

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Remus? – Sirius siente como los hombros de su compañero se mueven con ligereza; siente como su cabeza se ladea un poco; y siente como una sonrisa gamberra se va formando en su rostro.

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

-Anda, dilo. Quiero escucharlo.

-Bueno, creo que eres un chico problema. – Sirius suelta una risotada y hace brincar a Remus. Trata de disculparse por haberlo asustado, pero la risa se lo impide. Siente una ternura enorme hacia Remus. Vaya que le han dicho muchas cosas, y "chico problema" es la más linda de todas. - ¿Qué? – Remus parece curioso ante la reacción de Sirius. Gira el rostro, queda enfrente de él. Sus ojos ya no están vidriosos y su rostro está lleno de intriga. Sirius detiene su risa, aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa enorme se quede en su rostro.

\- Define chico problema. – Remus se queda pensativo por unos segundos e inclina la cabeza por puro reflejo.

\- Sólo buscas sexo o divertirte un rato. No quieres nada serio. Te gusta tu libertad. Conozco a los de tu tipo – Remus hace un gesto de sabiondo. Sirius lo penetra con la mirada, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, mas sus ojos se han vuelto algo fríos. Remus ha salido con "chicos problema", lo siente en su ser. Por eso es reservado y receloso, lo más probable debido a que un chico como él lo lastimó en el pasado. Algo dentro de Sirius se caliente, hierve, y quiere salir explotando de su cuerpo. Aprieta su mano, trata de recordar que ha hecho sentir mal a Remus y no quiere empeorar la situación; pero esa sensación que nunca ha sentido en su vida es tan fuerte, tan intensa, que no puede evitar preguntar en un tono tosco:

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has salido con chicos así? – Remus siente la frialdad en las preguntas de Sirius. Se queda pasmado por unos segundos, con la mente en blanco, Impactado ante la agresividad mal contenida de aquellos ojos grises.

\- Sí. – Responde sin pensar. Algo dentro de Sirius se quiebra. ¿Por qué él es el único que puede ir de chica en chica? ¿Por qué imaginar a Remus con otro hombre lo incendia por dentro? ¿Por qué Remus no puede ser un chico problema, alguien que sólo busca sexo y nada serio? Ha sido su culpa por creer que Remus es diferente a él, pero eso no significa que deje de ser puro, hermoso y perfecto. - ¿Sirius? – La grave voz de Remus suena lejana. Sirius lo tiene enfrente, tan cerca, tan deseable. No quiere que Remus lo vea como un chico problema, no quiere que piense que es igual a todos esos chicos que jugaron con él; porque, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius no quiere jugar con Remus. Quiere algo serio, algo bien; despertar y ver a su lado esas enormes pestañas, esa larga nariz, ese cabello pajizo sobre esos párpados caídos. Quiere besar sus labios infinitamente, siempre, hasta el fin de su vida.

-¿Y cómo es, salir con un chico problema? – Sirius logra relajar su tono. Remus lo mira no muy seguro de qué contestar

\- En realidad no he salido con uno, todos se van antes de que pase algo serio. – Remus se ríe entre dientes. No parece afectado. – Aunque… una vez… fue raro. – Remus zanja el tema. Y Sirius sabe que no importa cuánto insista, no obtendrá respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunes a las siete de la mañana. Sirius aún puede sentir el calor de su cama sobre su piel. Está a tres semáforos de llegar a la plaza en dónde trabaja, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse de la moto por culpa del sueño. Acelera en cuanto el semáforo cambia de color, y junto con el aire fresco matutino, los recuerdos del día anterior le despejan la mente. Recuerda el rostro de Remus, muchas emociones en poco tiempo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ese beso provocativo en la mejilla que le da Remus de despedida. La sensación de esos labios cálidos sigue en su piel, y Sirius suspira cada vez que se acuerda.

Llega, por fin, al estacionamiento y deja su moto cerca de la entrada. Se baja y se quita el casco, sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro para arreglar su cabello. Camina hasta el McDonald's en el que trabaja y saluda a sus compañeros cuando entra en el pequeño puesto. Sólo han llegado dos, y junto con Sirius se apresuran a arreglar todo para que el servicio esté listo a las nueve. Y así es como empieza el día de Sirius.

Remus llega media hora después. Sirius lo ve cuando sale para ir al baño. Se detiene a medio camino para contemplarlo y se dirige a él después de unos segundos de verlo. Remus lo ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo y se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal? – Saluda casual, Remus de espaldas a él.

\- Bien, ¿Y tú? – Se voltea después de preguntar. Sirius suspira por dentro, una paz inunda su cuerpo, y siente que su día ya tiene sentido. Reprime las ganas de tocar su mejilla, de acercarse más, de sentirlo dentro, muy profundo. Remus lo mira con esos ojos inteligentiosos que lo hacen ver muy guapo.

-Mejor ahora que estás aquí. – Una sonrisa involuntaria inunda el rostro de Remus, el cual baja la mirada y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Prácticas en tu casa, o es improvisado? – Sirius pega una risotada. Si Remus supiera lo nervioso que lo pone sabría que todo lo que dice lo hace en un momento de estupidez, aunque siempre funciona.

\- Un mago no revela sus secretos. – Sirius espera paciente a que Remus entrecierre los ojos y, cuando lo hace, un gran placer se extiende por su pecho. En verdad ama cada expresión que el chico hace: la naturalidad de sus gestos, esa transparencia tan hermosa y perfecta, esas ganas de reír pero resistirse a no hacerlo, esa mirada llena de secretos y dolores guardados en lo profundo de su alma. Remus no dice nada. Se observan por unos segundos, rodeados de un silencio que sólo ellos pueden escuchar; perdidos por completo en la agradable sensación que causa la presencia del otro.

* * *

Sirius observa impaciente el reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que su descanso empiece, para poder ir a donde está Remus y dejar de acosarlo de lejos y hacerlo más de cerca. Y Remus, Sirius ha deducido, también espera ansioso a que el momento llegue. Lo sabe porque esas miradas que le lanza desde atrás del mostrador no son para nada discretas.

Sirius disfruta de la intimidad que ha comenzado a formarse entre ambos. Remus ya responde a sus sonrisas coquetas y a sus miradas fijas; incluso, de vez en cuando, él es quién las empieza. Esa familiaridad, creada tan sólo en una semana, se ha vuelto una de las pocas cosas que Sirius atesora con ahínco en lo más hondo de su corazón. No sabe cómo o por qué ese chico es tan especial para él, casi igual que James, y eso es mucho que decir. Aunque no tiene ningún inconveniente con que así sea; Remus es un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que Sirius no pidió pero con el que sueña sin darse cuenta. Remus es todo y más.

El reloj marca la hora del descanso, por fin, y Sirius no pierde ni un segundo y sale del pequeño lugar directo al Starbucks de enfrente. Remus lo ve llegar con una sonrisa oculta en los ojos, incapaz de suprimir la emoción que siente al verlo acercarse.

-¿Me extrañaste? – Remus lo observa por unos segundos, hasta que su entrecejo se frunce y hace una expresión graciosa.

\- Quisieras. – Da media vuelta para empezar a preparar el Espresso que Sirius no le ha pedido pero "por el cual" ha ido. Mientras que éste último se limita a observar a Remus. Jamás, nunca, ha sentido la paz que lo llena en ese momento; una paz que lo hace sonreír como estúpido, que lo hace sentir bien, simple y escueto. Sirius nunca creyó que algo así existiera, y es asombrosa la manera en la que Remus ha abierto un nuevo panorama en su vida. Invadiéndolo de cosas nuevas, aturdiendo a Sirius sin descanso, aunque dejándolo siempre ansioso de más.

Remus termina de hacer el Espresso y se lo entrega a Sirius con una duda en el rostro.

-Si tu madre te quitó el dinero, y aún no es quincena, ¿cómo has estado pagando por el café? – Sirius levanta una ceja, incrédulo ante la lentitud de Remus. Toma el vaso de plástico y bebé un poco, sin dejar de ver a Remus con intensidad.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan irresponsable como para no haber abierto una cuenta de ahorro? – Remus observa a Sirius, dejando en claro que lo creía capaz de no haberlo hecho. – Vale, sí soy irresponsable pero no estúpido. Mi madre cree que no tengo en qué caerme muerto, siempre creyó que yo dependía del dinero que me daba. La verdad, mi querido Remus, es que trabajo para mi padre desde que aprendí a sumar sin usar los dedos y como firmé un contrato, he recibido paga hasta el día de hoy. Y de eso, mi madre, no está enterada. – Remus lo mira asombrado, sólo por unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces trabajando aquí?

\- Mi madre estaba segura que no iba a durar ni un día, luego se enteró que trabajo en McDonald's y se enfureció diciendo que se le iba a caer la cara de la vergüenza si la gente se enteraba que uno de sus hijos trabajaba en ese lugar de pobres, entonces decidí que este es un buen lugar para trabajar. – Sirius sonríe, y Remus lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sólo lo haces para hacer enojar a tu madre?

\- Exactamente. Y para estar contigo. – Lo dice sin pensarlo mucho, muy natural. Remus sigue con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su mirada se inunda de diferentes emociones que el mismo Sirius está seguro lo llenan también a él. – Así que tengo suficiente dinero para invitarte hoy al cine. ¿Qué dices?


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, siguen y comentan en esta historia. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y por seguirla. Espero en el futuro pueda terminarla y que ustedes puedan seguir disfrutándola.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a mi editor JORGEAKUANDOMNGUEZ por tenerme paciencia y ayudarme a mejorar; sé que puede ser un dolor en el culo y demasiado tercx, así que agradézcanle a él por este capítulo.**

Sirius está recargado en una de las paredes del estacionamiento. Está a unos cuantos metros de su motocicleta y tiene un cigarrillo colgando de la boca. En su mano está su celular, checa Facebook y luego abre Instagram. Pasan varios minutos hasta que suspira y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acaba el cigarrillo y exhala el último humo antes de apagar la colilla tirándola al piso y pisándola. Mira alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en la entrada por la cual, seguramente, Remus saldría en cuanto terminara su trabajo.

El silencio penetra sigiloso por los rincones del aparcamiento mientras Sirius sigue escéptico ante la positiva de Remus. Recuerda la expresión del chico y el rechazo inmediato. _No tengo tiempo. Tengo que llegar temprano. Mi mamá se va a preocupar._ Fueron más balbuceos que palabras con sentido. Sirius no insistió mucho, sólo le dijo que era en agradecimiento al día anterior. Y Remus término cayendo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sirius sonríe y mira al techo. Una emoción cálida y nerviosa crece dentro de su pecho. No es la primera vez que va con alguien al cine, no es la primera vez que ha invitado a alguien de su interés al cine. Pero sí es la primera vez que va con Remus, es la primera vez que van a estar en un cuarto obscuro, uno junto al otro, deseosos de hacer muchas cosas e incapaces de concentrarse en la película. Pero Sirius sabe que Remus no hará nada fuera de lo "normal". Y Sirius tampoco quiere incomodarlo; no quiere que Remus piense que es como los otros "chico problema". Sin poder contenerse, Sirius suspira desde el fondo de su corazón, con la cabeza llena de Remus, y el estómago revuelto por los nervios.

-¿Y ese suspiro a qué se debe? – Una grave y suave voz le llega de sorpresa por detrás. Sirius se voltea, incapaz de ocultar su emoción, y se encuentra con la amable expresión de Remus.

-A que tardaste siglos para salir. ¿Por qué no saliste por ahí? – Pregunta indicando con la cabeza la entrada que estuvo monitoreando desde que salió del trabajo. Remus se encoje de hombros, no muy interesado en el tema.

\- Me gusta más la otra. – Tontean un poco. Bromean hasta que llegan a la moto de Sirius. Remus la mira no muy convencido de subirse, aunque al final lo hace bajo la amenaza de Sirius que si volvía a mirar feo a su bebé lo tiraría a medio camino.

Llegan al cine después de media hora. Es un edificio grande, muy luminoso, lleno de posters de películas de diferentes géneros. Sirius entra al estacionamiento y deja su moto cerca de la entrada. Al bajar, Remus le comenta que es la primera que va a un cine tan grande, que las pocas veces que ha ido han sido a uno pequeñito, dentro de una plaza no muy grande. Sirius no sabe por qué, pero se siente feliz al escuchar eso. Es un dato nuevo sobre Remus y su vida. Y con cada dato que Remus le da, Sirius se siente más íntimo de él, seguro de que Remus va confiando poco a poco en esa extraña relación sin forma que hay entre ellos.

Entran al lugar, Sirius siempre atento a las reacciones de Remus. Ve como sus ojos se entrecierran un poco para luego abrirse y levantar las cejas, sorprendido de lo que ve. Sirius no puede evitarlo y una sonrisa enorme aparece en su rostro. Su pecho se infla, sin saber por qué se siente orgulloso. Caminan hasta la cartelera y se ponen de acuerdo para elegir una película. Escogen una de acción y Sirius se va directo a comprar los boletos, dejando a Remus cerca de la dulcería y con una expresión exasperada en el rostro debido a los altos precios de los alimentos.

Sirius se forma en la fila, junta sus manos y juega con sus dedos. Mira indiscretamente a dónde está Remus, le sonríe y coquetean con las miradas hasta que el turno de Sirius llega y se ve obligado a terminar aquel pequeño jugueteo. Sirius se impaciente por la lentitud de la chica que lo está atendiendo y mira por encima del hombro hacia Remus para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no está solo. Hay dos chicos junto a él. Tienen sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro y una mala corazonada punza dentro de Sirius. Remus ha agachado la cabeza y metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Evita ver directamente a los dos imbéciles que lo empujan con ligereza y se ríen después de haber hablado. En un tono tosco y grosero, Sirius le ordena a la chica que se apure, incapaz de esconder la rabia que se va creando dentro de él. Le arrebata los boletos a la empleada y le paga sin pedir el cambio de vuelta, girando con brusquedad y llegando en dos zancadas al lugar. Remus lo ve llegar. Sus labios se han formado en una fina línea y sus ojos dejan más que claro el pánico que se ha apoderado de él. Los imbéciles le dan la espalda a Sirius, ajenos a la bestia que los observa.

-¿Se están divirtiendo? – los chicos dirigen su mirada hacia la vacía voz de Sirius. Uno de ellos, el que se ve más estúpido, se hace para atrás al encontrarse con los aplastantes y asesinos ojos grises. El otro ancha más la sonrisa socarrona que hay en su rostro de mierda. Se acerca un poco a Sirius, sin atreverse a invadir su espacio personal, y con una voz de tarado dice en tono de burla:

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El novio de Lupin?

-¿Y qué si lo soy? – Sin dejar de ver al idiota que tiene enfrente, Sirius se percata del leve rubor que aparece en el rostro de Remus. Sus cejas se curvean, su rostro se descompone en miles de reacciones nuevas, se llena de timidez, de pena y, muy leve, algo que sólo se puede percibir en lo más profundo de su mirada, de una dicha indescriptible. Sin embargo, Sirius también puede sentir su preocupación y ansiedad, y casi escuchar lo que grita su mente. Lo que menos quiere Remus es causar un alboroto y empeorar la situación. Es por eso que Sirius contiene su furia, el enojo y la rabia que lo queman por dentro; contiene esas voces que lo incitan a descargar toda esa irá que lo carcome lentamente, que lo obligan a desear el sufrimiento de esa escoria humana.

Hay un silencio entre ambos chicos. Se desafían con la mirada, se olfatean como perros, atentos a ver quién da la primera mordida.

-Me alegro que por fin la señorita Lupin tenga a alguien que lo mantenga. Ya le hacía falta.

\- Lárgate. – Su voz es suave. No la alza, ni siquiera altera el tono. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella, algo obscuro, algo que causa un escalofrío de terror en el cuerpo de los chicos, incluyendo a Remus. Se oye un chasquido por parte del primer muchacho, el cual da media vuelta, se acerca a Remus y le dice antes de irse:

-Nos vemos luego, marica. – Remus baja la mirada, haciendo que el corazón de Sirius se estruje por primera vez en su vida. No puede creer lo que sus ojos han visto. El deseo inmenso de detener a esos dos es tan fuerte en Sirius que da un paso hacia ellos. Su cuerpo arde en ganas de que sientan lo mismo que siente Remus, que sufran por dentro, que se sientan vacíos, míseros, incapaces de seguir viviendo en sus vidas podridas y fúnebres. Está a nada de interponerse en su camino, de hacer una estupidez. Pero no lo hace. No lo hace porque Remus llena su mente y lo vuelve racional, lo vuelve un poco más humano. Sirius es incrédulo ante la idea de que alguien trate de esa manera, que humille y sobaje a una persona tan hermosa como Remus, tan pura…

Ambos chicos se retiran, riéndose entre ellos. Sirius los observa alejarse, hirviendo por dentro, apretando los puños, la mandíbula y todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se posa en Remus unos segundos después. Luce avergonzado y compungido, incapaz de decir algo en su defensa.

Sirius se acerca a Remus, lento, cauteloso, sintiéndose culpable de lo que acaba de pasar. Anhela con todo su ser tomar a Remus entre sus brazos, hacerlo sentir protegido, a salvo, que a su lado nunca más iba a ser tratado de esa manera. Pero Remus tiene esa tristeza pintada en la mirada, esa pesadez que emana de su alma. A Sirius le duele verlo así, le lastima el corazón, lo hace sentir inútil por primera vez en dieciséis años, incapaz de ayudar a alguien importante para él, inservible en poder disuadir el dolor que lo embargaba. Frustrado consigo mismo, Sirius busca la mirada de Remus, el cual hace todo lo posible por esconderla. Hay un ligero juego, ambos se buscan y se evitan, se necesitan y se dan su espacio. Sirius quiere preguntar muchas cosas, quiere saber todo lo que Remus piensa, todo lo que siente, mas no quiere forzarlo a nada; quiere que Remus le tenga la confianza suficiente para que no haya secretos entre ambos, para que lentamente su relación se forje cada vez más fuerte.


End file.
